fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Celebrant
Celebrant is widely accepted as the King of Dragons and also known as the most powerful Dragon in the world. He is the father of the Fairy Dragon, Raxtus, and resides at the top of Moonfang, the highest peak at Wyrmroost. He is mentioned in ''Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary'','' Keys to the Demon Prison, Dragonwatch, and ''Wrath of the Dragon King and was said to have two other offspring that may govern the other two secret Dragon Sanctuaries, but they were never seen. It is said that he feels guilty for Raxtus but never really loved him. Personality Like (nearly) all dragons, and especially because he is the Dragon King, Celebrant is arrogant and imperious, viewing all other creatures and other dragons as beneath him. As of Dragonwatch, he has begun to take a turn for the worse as he unofficially began a dragon rebellion in order to overthrow the dragon sanctuaries and then conquer the world. He views no one as his equal and made that blatant when he first met Kendra and Seth Sorenson and made it clear he wanted to exploit the situation of them becoming his fellow co-caretakers by forcing the transition to be made official despite tradition calling for candidates to meet Lord Dalgorel of Terrabelle otherwise he would bar their assuming caretakership of Wyrmroost and then destroyed the perch of Blackwell Keep. He later tried to undermine their authority and demanded to speak with them though only Kendra was present, and was absolutely infuriated when she managed to not only speak in his presence without Seth's aid but also openly insult and accuse him to his face, humiliating him. At the Feast of Welcome, he formally declared war on the caretakers of the Sanctuaries, offering favor to those who allied with him and threatening those who would not. He proved himself to be spiteful and lacking in honor when he forced Kendra to surrender and intended to kill her (along with her cousins and friends) anyway as punishment for her earlier insults, and when he was confronted by Andromadus (formerly Dromadus) his motives and actions were called into question that even some of his subjects appeared to be uncertain of their king. All an' all, Celebrant has proven himself power-hungry, ruthless, and narcissistic to the point where he acts more like a corrupt human lord than a true dragon as Andromadus claimed. History Celebrant supposedly took the crown from the former Dragon King Horus and stood unchallenged for centuries. Keys to the Demon Prison Celebrant, after making a deal with Agad, brings a thunder of Dragons to help during the battle outside the Demon Prison, Zzyzx. The Dragons arrive and engage the Demons somewhat late after the battle begins, but they prove to be worthwhile and forced the Demons into their then new prison, The Fairy Queen's former Realm. During the battle Celebrant sees Raxtus displace incredible skill and decides to train Raxtus in combat but Raxtus promises to Kendra he will not become mean and aggressive like most other Dragons. Celebrant's part of the bargain he made with Agad is the status of caretaker of Wyrmroost so Celebrant becomes the caretaker, truly ruling over the other dragons of Wyrmroost and still retaining the title of King of the Dragons. Agad went on to become the new caretaker of Living Mirage. Dragonwatch He works to take full control of Wyrmroost after accepting Kendra and Seth as the new co-caretakers of the Sanctuary alongside him, only for his initial schemes to fail. Wrath of the Dragon King Celebrant sends his son, Raxtus, to invite Kendra and Seth Sorenson to the Feast of Welcome, knowing that to decline without a sufficient excuse would make them look bad. Not long after they arrive at his castle of Skyhold (along with the leaders of the other protected territories), Celebrant is challenged for his crown by Madrigus, leading to a duel to the death between them where Celebrant triumphs though not without injury. Once the meal has concluded, Celebrant openly declares war against Kendra and Seth, adding that a second Sanctuary, Crescent Lagoon, has fallen, and he moves forward with his plans to take over, especially after he is informed of a surefire way to win by the dark Unicorn, Ronodin. After one of his Dragons, Jaleesa, kidnaps Kendra for him. The Somber Knight later arrives and uses his authority as the recognized Dragon Slayer of Wyrmroost to strip Celebrant of his title, status, and powers as a caretaker while Raxtus betrays his father and rescues Kendra. With Midsummer Night arriving, Celebrant makes his ultimate gambit to win the war by entering the cursed castle of Stormguard, where it is said a powerful magical artifact known as the Wizenstone is hidden, for its power to undo any magic, including the treaties that bind the Dragons to Wyrmroost. Master of the Phantom Isle Powers & Abilities He has scales that are tougher than Adamant, and they are silver in color. He breathes five different breath weapons and has knowledge of numerous Spells. One of his breath weapons is a blast of blinding light energy so powerful it was able to split open Brogo's mask with a single blast in Keys to the Demon Prison. Source * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) * Dragonwatch (Dragonwatch #1) * Wrath of the Dragon King (Dragonwatch #2) * Master of the Phantom Isle (Dragonwatch #3) Category:Dragons Category:Wyrmroost Residents Category:Caretakers Category:Magical Creatures Category:Keys to the Demon Prison characters Category:Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary characters Category:Characters Category:Dragonwatch Characters Category:Villains